Sawyer, Kate, Rose and the doctor
by roseanddoctor4ever
Summary: It's a xover beetween lost and doctor who. How do Rose, Sawyer, Kate and The Doctor meet? Do they stay together? And how do they become friends? And are they safe? DUN DUN DUN
1. Sawyer, Kate, Rose and the doctor

**Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who or lost**

This is a crossover of lost and doctor who  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Sawyer, Kate, Rose and The doctor **_

Kate awoke and saw that there were two strange people standing in her bedroom. "Who are you"? Kate said with a cricket bat in her hand. The doctor said "come on now don't be silly and put the bat down". Then Sawyer came into the room. "You son of a bitch" "oh hi I am Sawyer. Who are you"? "Nice to meet you Sawyer I am the doctor and this is Rose Tyler". Kate put the bat down and Sawyer, Kate, Rose and the doctor went into the main room and sat to have breakfast. Sawyer said "is rice crispies ok"? "Yes that's fine" the doctor and Rose said.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
After breakfast Sawyer, Kate, Rose and the doctor introduced there self propley. Rose said "so Kate where do you come from"? Kate just looked at Rose as if she hated her. Then the doctor said to Sawyer "So Sawyer where do you come from"? "Sawyer said "I come from Sydney". " Oh that's a nice place. Rose just kept on talking to Kate. Kate then said "Rose I come from Sydney and Sawyer is my partner in other words boyfriend" Rose then said "Nice to finally talk to you Kate and I come from all over the place". So now Sawyer said to Kate "can I talk to you for a minute in your bedroom" "Sure" Kate said. Rose said to the doctor "So what do you think they are talking about, "I don't know" said the doctor I am not a miracle worker so don't think I can predict things". Rose didn't say anything she just turned around and walked away.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Kate and Sawyer came out the bedroom and said "Me and Kate just had a little talk about you two and we decided that you should stay in the blue box for a while" "And this is because"? "This is because me and Kate like our time together and we don't want you around us if that is no problem". "No, no me and Kate will stay in the TARDIS". So Sawyer and Kate said "we will be back soon we are going out" "no problem" said the doctor and rose. "Ok we will see you later then". The doctor and Rose started to look around the house type thing. (this house type thing is like the hatch in lost.) It was a wonderful place and the doctor and Rose loved it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Sawyer's case

**Disclaimer, I do not own Lost or Doctor who**

_**Sawyer's case **_

Rose and the doctor just kept on looking around. The doctor found a room with a load of gear (meaning guns.) "Rose" the doctor called Rose come running into the room "what's the matter" Rose said out of breath. "Look at this there's a load of gear". "They just have it for protection I guess" said Rose. "No there's defiantly something going on". Said the doctor. Sawyer and Kate heard every single word of this and then the doctor said "wait a minute there's one missing" Sawyer and Kate had this gun and they was holding it to The doctors and Rose's head. The doctor slowly turned his head around and said "Sawyer put the gun down and don't be so stupid" "so tell me doctor who the hell are you and where do you come from" said Sawyer. "I come from gallifrey and I am the doctor my real name is unpronounceable" "Kate tie him and the girl up he is getting on my case" Kate didn't stop for a second and tied them both up. Sawyer put his gun back in the room and left the doctor and Rose in this little room in the hatch. Then Kate went over to Sawyer and said "what was all that about"? "The doctor has been on my case for years and I finally caught him so he can't be on my case no more" "yh but Sawyer you can't tie a man and a girl up and leave them in a room". "We did on the island" said Sawyer Kate then said "but we didn't do that Locke did so why don't you let them go and we can get on with our own lives".  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Rose was thinking inside the room and then said "Doctor we have got to get out of here now" The doctor said "Don't you think that is all what is on my mind". "Sorry" said Rose "I will just be quiet and think like you are doing". The doctor just looked around and said "Rose look up there" The doctor and Rose could see a little hatch like thing like when you get a door to the loft. Then the doctor said "do you think if I get you to stand on my hands then you could reach and then pull me up and we can get away"? "Yes but first we got to figer out how to get out of this rope then we can go" the doctor then looked down and said "oh yh I forgot about the rope". Then Sawyer came in and said "so doc you going to tell me why you are really here or do I have to leave you here even longer"? Kate said doctor please just tell him why we are here so we can get on with our lives.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. The Doctor and Rose are Free!

**Disclaimer, I do not own Lost or Doctor Who.**

_**The Doctor and Rose are free!**_

The Doctor said "Rose I am not allowed to or I will get fired". "What's better living or dyeing"?

Sawyer said "come on now you have ten seconds to tell me or you and her will be in here forever"

Sawyer started to count down "10 9 8 7 6 5..." 

Sawyer got to 1 and the doctor said "Wait please Wait I will tell you just put the gun down".

Sawyer put the gun down and then said "So doc start at the begging".

The doctor said "I travel around the world and find conman and pretend I am there friend".

Kate then said "So you don't like us then"?

"No we don't like you we did and we were going to leave with nothing but you held us hosteched".

"So what are you going to tell the people back where you live"?

"We will tell them that you are the biggest conman yet"

"What if we cooperate and let you free and we never talk of this again"

"Well if you untie us right now we might be able to sort something out".

Sawyer untied Rose and The Doctor

"So doctor who are you"? Said Kate

"I am the doctor"

"Doctor who"? Said Sawyer

"I am just the doctor".

Rose stood up and went to take a swing at Sawyer; Sawyer grabbed her arm and said "I don't think that is a good idea do you"?

The doctor said to Rose "Rose why did you do that when they just let us go"?

"Because they tied us up and left us in a room for 2 day's"

The doctor stood up and hugged Kate he whispered in her ear "Thank you so much but if you so much do that again I will tell the people about you the one's that kill conman"

Kate nodded her and just said "You are very welcome Doctor".

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	4. Friend's

**Disclaimer, I do not own Lost or Doctor Who**

_**Sawyer, Kate, Rose and the Doctor Become Friend's**_

The Doctor had moved away from Kate now. Rose said "So what do we have to sort out"?

"We have to sort out you Sawyer" Said the Doctor.

"What have I ever done wrong to you"? Said Sawyer.

The Doctor then said "number one: You tied me and my friend up. Number two...

"So how are we going to sort this out Doc"? Said Sawyer.

Then The Doctor said "Why don't you give us a home to live in so we can stay in one place at a time".

Sawyer said "Like what Doc"?

"A nice place near the beach so me and Rose can relax""

"How big and how much are we talking doc"

"I would say £1,000 and as big as a mansion"

"We will do as you ask for something in return"

"And what might that be"? Asked the Doctor

"For you to be our friend"

The doctor turned around and started to talk to Rose.

The Doctor said "Well Rose what do you think should we be there real friends"?

"I think that to have a nice house and live together we should be there friend I mean they are not asking for much".

Then The Doctor turned around and so did Rose the Doctor pointed to Rose and said "She has something to tell you"

"Come on then tell us what you need to" Said Sawyer in the background.

Rose said "We have decided to be your true friend's but only if you get us a mansion for a house near the beach and it cost's £1,000"

Then Sawyer and Kate turned around and said to each other "I think that is not a bad idea do you"?

Then Kate said "Well that is a lot of money isn't it "

"Kate I own a mansion that cost's that much so we have no problem"

Kate and Sawyer turned around and said "So when do you need the house"?

"We need it for tonight if that is ok is it"?

"That is fine" Said Sawyer

"So I own a mansion already but you would have to pay mortgage"

"How much would we have to pay"? Asked the Doctor with curiosity

"What a month or a year"?

"A year" Said the Doctor

"Well it would cost around £6000"

"Oh well that isn't too bad now is it"

The Doctor spoke up and said "When do you need the money first"?

Then Sawyer said "Today should do the trick and then you can pay it this time again next year"  
The Doctor said "I will be right back"

The Doctor and Rose went to the TARDIS and set off to the nearest Bank.

Sawyer was standing there laughing his head off.

"What is so funny" asked Kate

"They fooled for it"

"Fooled for what"

"They fought they had to pay it today when they are supposed to pay it in one year".

"Well you are the best conman"

Sawyer walked out of the room and said "Kate! Get in here now and tell me what the hell has happened to our Son of Bitch Kitchen".


	5. The destroyed Kitchen

**Disclaimer, I do not own Lost or Doctor Who**

_**The destroyed Kitchen**_

Kate come running to Sawyer and looked at the Kitchen.

"What the hell happened here"?

"That is what I wanted to know" Sawyer said angrily

All of a sudden there was strange confusing sound coming from outside the house going "DELETE, DELETE, DELETE".

The cyber men and the cyber controller were back to upgrade the Earth.

Kate and Sawyer's face went as white as a ghost they didn't have a clue what these things were and what to do.

The Doctor and Rose appeared back in the main room and started to call for Sawyer and Kate.

Then Rose started to get scared and stood as close to the Doctor as she could.

The Doctor and Rose went out into Kitchen and the Doctor said "DAM IT".

The Doctor and Rose flicked Sawyer and Kate, Rose was flicking Kate and the Doctor was flicking Sawyer.

Then the cyber men shouted again "DELETE, DELETE, DELETE".

Then the Doctor's face went as white as a piece of paper.

At this point Rose was the only one with a normal face.

The Doctor, Sawyer and Kate were still standing there like statues.

Rose found some smelling salts and put them under the doctors, Sawyer's and Kate's nose.

The Doctor was the first one to come back to normal "Rose you really need to clean your teeth"

Were Rose had put the smelling salts under the Doctors nose he thought that it was Rose's breath where he was frozen to the spot.

Then Sawyer and Kate came back to normal.

The Doctor explained that they all needed to think of a plan.

Sawyer said "why don't we kill the son of a bitch's"

The Doctor looked round at Sawyer with a look on his face basically talking for it isn't it obvious that they kill you if they touch you on the shoulder.

They all explained there plan's and then BANG, BANG, BANG.

The cyber men were coming in one by one and there were 10 standing there saying "We are here to upgrade the universe".


	6. Rise of the cyber men

**Disclaimer, I do not own Lost or Doctor Who**

_**Rise of the cyber men **_

The Doctor said "Oh no you won't"

"You are not compatible DELETE, DELETE, DELETE"

"Take me to your leader"

Sawyer got Kate on his shoulders and ran out the room into the TARDIS and put the safety shields on after pressing every button in the TARDIS.

The TARDIS began to fade away with Sawyer and Kate in it.

The cyber men took The Doctor to their leader and Rose took a cup of tea.

When the cyber men landed The Doctor and Rose on the ground the cyber men announced to the cyber leader that the Doctor was here to see him.

The cyber leader told the Doctor and Rose to come in.

Rose went straight up to the cyber leader and the said "So how do you like your tea hot or cold"

The cyber leader just said nothing and Rose then poured the cup of tea she had made over the cyber leader and the cyber leader began to die slowly.

The cyber leader shouted "cyber men DELETE them.

The Doctor thought as quick as possible and got his sonic screwdriver out and hid it behind his back.

The cyber men came in and the Doctor explained and shouted at them saying "if you come any closer I will get Rose to get more tea and why she is at it she can make me one".

"Oi"

The TARDIS suddenly appeared and out came Sawyer and Kate.

"Hi Doc I see you made it back from the bank have you got my money.

"Yes I have but I don't think this is the time do you"?

"Oh you are still with these things then"

"Yes I am now stop talking and help"

They all turned around and the cyber leader and all the other cyber men (10,000 of them) started to rise.

One cyber men gone 2 cyber men gone and it went on like that the cyber men turned it to dust but before they did that they were fireworks.

What will the Doctor do next?


	7. The TARDIS gets a makeover

**Disclaimer, I do not own Lost or Doctor Who**

_**The TARDIS gets a makeover**_

The Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS thinking about the look.

The Doctor then shouted "TARDIS you need a makeover".

The TARDIS said nothing.

The Doctor wrote in any random combination and he was off to the shops.

The Doctor saw Rose's and thought why don't I do a theme for Rose.

By the way Sawyer, Kate and Rose are in Scotland.

The Doctor brought a million Roses.

The Doctor went back to the TARDIS and went back to where he was at the beging.

The Doctor then explained to himself "How am I going to get the Rose's up on the ceiling"?

Then he thought ah lets go and get the ladder.

The Doctor got that ladder but it didn't work so he got 10, 0000 more ladders and it worked.

The Doctor hung Rose's everywhere and the background was a picture of the island.

The Doctor had just finished and he looked at the time.

"Dam I was meant to be back in Scotland half hour ago".

The Doctor went back to Scotland and told Sawyer, Kate and Rose to close their eyes.

They did as they were told and then they opened there eyes to find there was a new look in the TARDIS.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry about the short chapter I thought I would just do it short because it is only a makeover for the TARDIS.


	8. Happy birthday Rose

**Disclaimer, I do not own Lost or Doctor Who**

_**Happy birthday Rose**_

The Doctor, Sawyer, Kate and Rose have just come back from 1872.

"So Doctor what you got for me" Rose asked the Doctor

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's m.. Oh don't worry"

Sawyer looked and saw that Rose was upset

"Hay Rose what's up"?

"Nothing I am fine"

The Doctor came up to Rose and told her to go out a buy herself something nice like a dress.

As soon as Rose left the TARDIS the Doctor began to rush around.

"We need to give Rose the best birthday of her life"

"Sawyer you go and buy presents and balloons".

"Kate I need you to pick out the perfect birthday cake with 20 on it"

"I will stay here and get all the TARDIS ready"

The Doctor began to put up decorations and then the TARDIS was done.

Sawyer came back with the balloons.

"Hey Doc what do you want done with these"?

"Can you blow them up and then give them to me so I can put them up here"

So Sawyer began to blow the balloons up.

Then Kate come back and said to the Doctor "Hey where do you want the cake"

"Just put it over there Kate"

Sawyer passed balloon by balloon to the Doctor.

"Come come on Rose will be back any minute".

All the decorating was done and The Doctor, Sawyer and Kate hid behind the sofa and then Rose comes in.

She turned the lights on and The Doctor, Sawyer and Kate jumped up and shouted "SUPRISE"

Rose was stunned and just ran over to the Doctor and hugged him and gave him a kiss.

Rose had the best birthday ever and it was all thanks to The Doctor.


	9. Darlek Horror

**Disclaimer, I do not won Lost or Doctor Who.**

_**Darlek Horror **_

Sawyer, Kate, Rose and the Doctor were just talking in the TARDIS about nothing really.

"Hey doc did you get a haircut?" sawyer said

"No I did not why do you ask"?

"I ask because it looks like you have had a haircut and because your afro isn't so big"

Rose and Kate were sitting over the other side of the TARDIS talking about love and kids. Sawyer and the Doctor was fighting and not getting very far. All of a sudden the Doctor stopped fighting with Sawyer and heard.

"EXTERMAINATE"

As fast as a blink of an eye The Doctor said "The darleks are coming."

"Quick put the safety shields up" screamed the Doctor.

Rose came running and then shouted "WHY ARE THE DARLEKS BACK!"?

"I don't know"

"They are meant to never come back we made a deal remember"?

"Yes I remember but they are here to kill us all"

"I need to tell you something"

"And what might that be Rose"?

"Doctor I..."

"EXTERMANATE" BANG, BANG, BANG!

The Darleks were trying to smash through the TARDIS.

"WE WILL EXTERMATE YOU"

"EXTERMATE, EXTERMATE, EXTERMATE.

Rose then looked up and screamed "EVERY BODY RUN"!

The Doctor looked up to see 100 Darleks going "EXTERMATE, EXTERMATE, EXTERMATE".

Sawyer then came out with Kate "You son of a bitch"

The darleks were shooting every were they could.

Rose was now scared as hell. She was being trapped and cornered by a Darlek.

"DOCTOR HELP ME"!

The Doctor saw Rose and shouted back "I can't do anything you are the bad wolf"

"Don't I need the heart of the TARDIS for that"?

"No just pretend you are breathing the heart of the TARDIS in"

Sawyer then shouted out "DOC watch out"

The Doctor looked up and saw a darlek aiming for the Doctor's head.

The Doctor ran faster than sonic and then Sawyer and Kate run to.

Rose was still stuck because of the darlek and then she let out this fire ball thing.

The darlek straight away turned to ashes.

Rose looked up to see she was not in the TARDIS and all the darleks were destroyed and there was no more darleks to be seen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Only one more chapter to come and then the story ended. Please enjoy.


	10. Sawyer and Kate go home

**Disclaimer, I do not own Lost or Doctor Who.**

_**Sawyer and Kate go home**_

The Darlek invasion had just stopped and Rose was now very tired.

"Hey Doc when do me and Kate go home to visit or go home at all"?

"I don't know when you want I guess".

The Doctor and Rose were over the over side of TARDIS and were having a little game of par cheesy.

"I am going to beat you Rose"

"Oh no you are not Doctor"

Sawyer and Kate were board and asked the Doctor if he and Kate could go home later.

The Doctor answered "Sure that's fine".

"So does anyone want to go on an adventure"? Asked the Doctor

"Sure" Answered Sawyer

"So where do you want to go (past, present or future?)

"I think we shall go future" said Rose

"Rose I have been to the future and you are a model"

"Cool let's go now"

The Doctor and everyone else in the TARDIS had already begun to go to the future.

Sawyer, Kate, Rose and the Doctor arrived in 7077 and there were blue, green and pink dogs and cats walking around.

They all went and brought a souvenir and had a brilliant time.

Then Sawyer asked if him and Kate could go back to the present and go home he said "I think me and Kate have had anoth adventure for a life time I mean meeting Cyber men and Darleks so I would like to go home but I am not sure about Kate.

"Kate would you like to go home with me again so we can see our own house and have our own time"?

"Yes I would I have had anoth adventure for our lives".

The Doctor took Sawyer and Kate home straight away and said goodbye.

Sawyer and Kate entered the house and did not see the Doctor and Rose for a long time.


End file.
